


i hope you know, i hate you

by thefallenchildofthestars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Novel, Sapphic, Writing, i hope you know i hate you, realistic fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenchildofthestars/pseuds/thefallenchildofthestars
Summary: I never had many friends. Some people call it being a loner, I call it being independent and cautious. Also, people in general just kind of suck.*****Rosaline is trying to navigate being a junior in high school in Rockhill, New Jersey. Living with her mother and occasionally living with her best friend, Charlotte, she tries to balance school, work, her family, and her feelings.She begins failing her classes. When one of her favorite teachers steps in to help her get through the year, she has no choice but to accept. The peer tutor that volunteered is, in Rosaline's opinion, "the most stuck up priss in this shit hole of a school": Eleonora Wilkins.Can Rosaline pass her classes while maintaining a normal life or is Eleonora going to come in and screw her over?POSTING INCONSISTENTLY, BUT WILL POST AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK





	i hope you know, i hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never had many friends. Some people call it being a loner, I call it being independent and cautious. Also, people in general just kind of suck.   
> *****  
> Rosaline is trying to navigate being a junior in high school in Rockhill, New Jersey. Living with her mother and occasionally living with her best friend, Charlotte, she tries to balance school, work, her family, and her feelings.   
> She begins failing her classes. When one of her favorite teachers steps in to help her get through the year, she has no choice but to accept. The peer tutor that volunteered is, in Rosaline's opinion, "the most stuck up priss in this shit hole of a school": Eleonora Wilkins. 
> 
> Can Rosaline pass her classes while maintaining a normal life or is Eleonora going to come in and screw her over? 
> 
> POSTING INCONSISTENTLY, BUT WILL POST AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK

The kid next to me taps my desk. I look up at him in confusion, expecting some sort of love note that I need to pass to the back of the class or something stupid like that. When all he does is nod at the front of the room, I know I am screwed instantly. 

My head snaps up to the smart-board, where I make out the faint outline of a woman. I put my glasses back on. Mrs. Evergreen is standing there, arms crossed and everything. Great. 

"Are you here to learn or just to stare out of my window?" 

I look at her, slightly apologetically, slightly sarcastically. "Here to learn, Mrs. Evergreen." My pen begins to spin in my hand under my desk. 

"Good, then I suggest you turn your attention to molar mass. As I was saying, class, molecular mass is measured in dalton. Different molecules of the same compound..."

I picked my phone up out of my backpack and out of muscle memory, opened Char's contact information. Charlotte has been my best friend for over 3 years now. Wherever I was, she was close behind. Char was my go-to girl for almost everything. School work, my mom, work, eyeliner emergencies, just about anything. And she was good at her job.

She was always the one who knew everything and how to handle every situation. When we were just mere freshman, she memorized the entire map of the school just to make sure I wouldn't get lost. She mapped out my entire route, how to get to my classes the fastest ways, and which classes I should go to the bathroom in for either a panic attack or to fix my makeup. She knows me better than I know myself. 

i stg Char i am going to drop out of high school. wanna disappoint our parents with me? 

I hastily picked my pen back up, pretending to copy the empirical formula from the smart-board. My phone buzzed in my lap. 

you know i would, rose. what are you complaining about specifically this time, trig?

god i wish, chem. 

ok, makes sense why you're texting me are we going for strippers or mob bosses once we blow this Popsicle stand?

God, she is my favorite person ever. Just as I started to type back about how we could make so much more money being mob bosses, Ms. Evergreen coughs over my shoulder, scaring the crap out of me. This also, in turn, knocked my phone out of my lap, crashing into the floor. I tried to reach for my phone, but her slimy, red painted hands reached it first. 

"After class." 

Sigh. Great. Great, great, great. I sank into my seat, out of both frustration and embarrassment. She walked back up to the front of the classroom, with my phone tucked into her clipboard. I began to imagine myself sprinting up to the front of the room, knocking her clipboard down, grabbing my phone, and right before sprinting out of the room, giving her one solid kick to the gut. Oh, the things I would do to hit that woman. 

*************************

After Jesus Christ himself decided to come back alive, class was finally over. I shoved my books into my bag a little too aggressively and went to make a break for the door when I remembered my phone. Shit. I waited until the class cleared out before making my way up to the front of the room. Ms. Evergreen looked at me for a second, sighed, and unlocked her desk drawer. 

"Rosaline, I thought we talked about this."

"I know," my hands gripped the straps of my bag as I sulked over to her desk, "I know. I need to pay more attention in your class. I'm sorry."

Ms. Evergreen handed me my phone tentatively. She circled to the other side of her desk and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Actually, I was thinking of something else this time around."

I looked at her, my head cocked to the side like a dog waiting for food. 

"You're a brilliant student, who is more than capable of being my top A+ student. You just fail to pull through with your potential and complete the work. You don't prepare for my tests, but do just enough so I don't have reason enough to phone your mother."

I scoff at her. "I can do the work, it's not a huge deal. I'm not sure why we had to talk about this again? There is a lot going on right now, but I promise I'll get it done."

"That has been made apparent, Rosaline. I talked to some of your other teachers-" oh great, here we go, "and they all agree with me that you would heavily benefit from maybe having a little extra help in between classes." 

Standing up straighter, I said, a little louder than I planned, "Thank you, but no thank you. I don't have the time, nor the patience," Ms. Evergreen winced, "no offence, to spend all of my lunch breaks, before and after school with you along with Mr. Toll, who I assume you spoke to."

"Yes, he also agrees that you should be excelling in his trigonometry class, yet rarely receives any work from you."

"Yeah, well he can suck it." I wish I could say out loud.

"That is why during our meeting, we have arranged for a peer tutor to help you out. Here is her number." She hands me the small slip of paper. "She is a bright young lady, much like yourself and I believe that her tutoring would help you get back to where you need to be in these classes." 

I look down at the number and vaguely recognize it. Maybe I have it in my contacts somewhere, but I can do a cross check later once I get on my laptop at home. If it's a senior, I'm screwed. They're all junkies on their senior-high Char and I like to call it and are eating up being the top of the high school food chain. Don't get me started on the other girls in my grade, I cannot stand them. So unless I am getting tutored by a random senior who is semi-normal, I am screwed. I pray she didn't pair me with a sophomore, because that would be more humiliating than any of the other options.

I begin to make my way to the door when Ms. Evergreen's voice cuts me off, "Rosaline, it's almost the end of the first semester. We have come so far together. You're a junior now, your grades and comprehension are more important now than ever. Continuing down the path you're going down, you, not only, will be failing my class, but Mr. Toll's class as well. This girl has volunteered to be your tutor, before I could even warn her about how strong headed you can be. At least give her a text, try it out?"

She looked at me with such a genuine look in her eyes that it almost made me want to take a lunge at her throat. 

"I cannot just sit here and watch my favorite student spiral into losing serious opportunities to put herself somewhere in life. I can't tell you what to do, but consider this practically begging. Please, try."

After much debate in my head, "Okay. I'll give her a text later today after school. Happy?" I manage to squeak out of my ever-closing throat. 

I can see the excitement barely being contained behind her smile. It kills me and she is so lucky that she is who she is because I wouldn't have done this for anyone else. Ms. Evergreen was my saving grace freshman year. With everything happening of being a high school student, I almost had to transfer schools because of how bad my anxiety and depression had gotten. She noticed I was struggling and she reached out and agreed to help me get back on track only if I would study extra hard to be in her AP chem class. So, I did it. I've gotten scholarship offers, I've been on honor roll before. That was all before the end of sophomore year last year, where I peaked and my decline began.

I walked out of her classroom, with only a small spark of hope in my chest that maybe things would begin to improve and my life would be going back on the right track. I entered the number into my phone and almost chucked it down the hallway into the sea of freshman waiting outside their classes. 

I love Ms. Evergreen, I do. I'd rarely admit that to her, but I swear I do. Just not right now. Because out of all of the juniors in this high school, she had to pick fucking Eleanora Wilkins.


End file.
